1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to test script automation, and more specifically, to randomly producing automated test scripts.
2. Related Art
Test script automation, while not standardized, can be used to test one or more components of a system. However, conventional test script automation programs lack the ability to self-generate a test case. A programmer must design and develop a script to cover all possible test cases, including any rarely occurring fringe cases. Otherwise, any scenario that is not conceived and scripted by the programmer would not be evaluated by the test program. Therefore, a need exists for a technology that addresses these concerns and allows more efficient and effective testing that can be easily tracked and reproduced.